The Chance of it being Us
by UlrichLover14
Summary: What if you got a chance at being the popular kid and winning over the girl of your dreams? Typical teenage drama, and of course romance. I'm terrible at summaries. Random thought, the characters might be out of original character. I've never seen this pairing, and I'm hoping to get feedback to know if i should continue. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I've got a new story. It came to me randomly after watching a couple of movies. No i don't own any of them, or code lyoko /: Anyways, review and tell me whatcha think, i don't know if i should continue it :$**

* * *

Sissi's POV:

"C'mon you're gorgeous there's no way in heck you don't have a date to the dance." I told my bestfriend trying to make her feel better about not being as gorgeous as I am.

"Thanks Sissi, but unfortunately it's true. You lucked out you know, dating the star football player. He's amazing. Plus you basically turned him popular so I mean, that makes you amazing." Aelita finished, a huge grin across her face.

"You're right, I could probably turn anyone here popular, lucky for me, I picked a great one. At first it was a charity case, but I mean look, we've been together since May." I finished proudly. I'd never admit that I didn't love him. I mean, he made me happy, but I just didn't feel it.

"You're a saint." Aelita agreed. "But, I'm pretty sure you just got lucky, I mean, William, even as a nerd was great looking."

"So you're saying I can't do it? Is that a dare I feel coming on?" I asked, a smirk filling my face.

"Yeah, it is. If you get the biggest loser cool and cute enough to go to prom with me, I'll, hmm, I'll drop out of the race. That would guarantee your win." Aelita boldly stated.

"I'd win anyways, how 'bout this, loser drops out and gives a speech saying they did it out of fear?" I suggested.

"Alright deal! But I choose who it is." Aelita smirked.

"Fine take your pick." I answered as we both scanned the cafeteria. Man what did I just get myself into? This is going to be humiliating. You've just always gotta win, dontcha Sissi.

Jeremy POV:

"Odd could you at least wait until we're sitting down and I choose what I want to eat." I shouted at my food stealing bestfriend.

"I'm sorry man." Odd answered.

"Jeremy you know Odd has like ten stomachs." Ulrich cut in causing the whole group to laugh.

"Guys, did you see that!" I exclaimed, I couldn't believe it.

"What is it Einstein?" Yumi asked.

"Aelita… Aelita Stones just pointed at me. She's gorgeous." I replied, blushing bright red. I've liked her for so long, maybe it's a sign that I should talk to her. I mean she looks like an angel.

"Jeremy close your mouth will ya', you're going to swallow a fly, and you remember what happened last time you did." Odd cut in, interrupting his thoughts.

"You've got it bad. Just go say hi. You've had a thing for her since freshmen year but you've never spoken a word to her." Ulrich encouraged him.

"M..m..maybe you're right Stern. I'll uhh, be right back." I finished. I don't know what I'm going to say, please God don't let me studder. Give me the wisdom of Albert Einstein; I'm sure he knew how to talk to the ladies. I mean, he knew everything.

Sissi POV:

"Belpois? Are you sure?" I asked. I couldn't believe it, I'd never spoken to the kid. I don't even think he likes talking to people!

"Yeah, the little nerd's crazy about me, if you turn him into the perfect date for me, heck, you'll be a goddess in my book. Look here he comes." Aelita finished, a smirk filling that stupid face of hers. She's an idiot. How does she expect me to turn an antisocial geek into a dazzling, handsome, cool prom date.

"Uhh…h-h-hi. I saw you pointing Aelita and figured I'd, I'd come say hi." He finished. The kid was as red as a tomato. Now was my chance to get to know him and figure out a way to even get him to listen to me.

"Hey Belpois." Aelita finished winking at him.

The poor kid looked like he was about to faint. Poor, poor fool, I wonder what it feels like to be one of him.

"Hi." He grinned.

"She was pointing at you because I really, really need help at math, you think you can tutor me Belpois? I hear you're an Einstein." I smiled, as genuinely as I could.

"Sure Elizabeth, I'd love too." He smiled.

"Sissi. And thanks, listen we've got to go, but I'll see you tonight at seven as I assume you'll be in your room right?" I finished.

"Yes. Seven's fine." He answered bluntly.

"Bye Belpois." Aelita smiled, gently rubbing her hand on his cheek.

"You're cruel you know that." I quietly whispered to her as we walked away.

"I know, but hey, it's fun, it's not my fault he doesn't know how to choose the right girl for him." She winked as she finished.

We walked off to cheer practice, but honestly I couldn't even focus, the only thing on my mind was that dumb bet. I can't believe that she chose Belpois. Out of all the nerds, she had to choose him? How in the world am I supposed to fix someone that hardly talks, someone like him. I don't even think we can breathe the same oxygen, let alone speak. I was sure of one thing though, I wasn't about to lose my prom queen title. Especially not now, and in such a humiliating way.

Jeremy POV:

I couldn't believe it, Sissi had just asked me to tutor her, and maybe if I become friends with her, I can finally talk to Aelita. She's gorgeous. Sissi may be a pain, a drama queen, and just plain out annoying, but she's my ticket to getting Aelita, so I guess I'll endure it. This is going to be an interesting night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so I don't know how many of you like the story, but I do know that it has some readers, so for you guys i'll continue it, especially since I love romance and that's what it'll mainly be about. Once I get the introduction going of course. Tell me what you think, and i'll continue it if you guys like it :)**

* * *

Sissi POV:

"I guess that does it for practice, don't you have a date with a certain nerd?" Aelita asked giggling.

"You mean with your next boyfriend once I fix him a little?" I shot back.

"Trust me, that boy needs more than a little fixing. If you fix him enough for me to want him, heck I'll never run for anything against you again." Aelita said.

"I hope you remember that once I win." I told her, as I walked away. I still had no idea what to talk about with him. I had no idea how I was even going to bring Aelita up, I mean, I know he likes her but, do I just say it? Or should I wait for him to bring her up? Man this was going to be a long night.

Jeremy POV:

"So let me get this straight. You've got a study date with Elizabeth Delmas?" Odd asked me for what seemed like the millionth time today.

"It's not a date! I'm just helping her with school work. Besides, I figured if I became friends with her, maybe I can get a shot with Aelita." I admitted blushing.

"Woah! You really are smart. Don't get your hopes up though, the possibilities of that happening are very small. I mean you know how to do all that possibilities junk we do in math." Odd said crushing my spirits.

"It's probability and get out. It's seven she should be here any minute." I was tired of people doubting me. Just because I'm a, well I guess as people call me, nerd, doesn't mean I can't get dates with girls. Especially pretty ones like Aelita.

Sissi POV:

I still had no idea what I was going to say and I was already outside the little nerd's door. How am I supposed to get him to agree to a total makeover?

"Hey Sissi." Odd greeted me as he walked out of the nerd's room.

"Hi Della Robbia." I tried to put on the best fake smile I had as I saw Belpois. "Shall we Belpois?" I asked as he signaled for me to go in. It was just as I expected pictures of Einstein all over his walls, computers, robots everywhere, and books, so many books.

Jeremy POV:

I watched her observe my room and was seriously fascinated; she looked like she was a lost child at the supermarket. Her face was priceless. I soon began to wonder if she even knew who Albert Einstein even was, or if she even knew how to work a computer.

"So what do you need help on Sissi?" I finally asked.

"Umm, trig. I don't get it." She replied. I don't know why, but I don't think she sounded too convinced, but why else would she be here. It's not like she'd want to hang out with me. I'm surprised she didn't bring an oxygen tank just to avoid breathing the same air as me. She wasn't like Ulrich, Yumi and Odd. They're my friends regardless of how "nerdy" I am.

"Uhh, okay, well do you know how to solve for sine, cosine and tangent?" I asked.

"Yeah. I mean no. I mean ugh!" she rambled on for quite some time, and now I was sure she was lying.

"Okay Sissi why are you here? It's evident you don't need my assistance at all." I said quite bluntly.

"Fine. You've got to promise you're going to be COMPLETELY honest when I ask you questions though." She warned, and I simply nodded in agreement. What in the world could she want?

"You like Aelita right?" she asked.

"Uhh, well I.. uhh yes." I answered, sure that I was as red as a tomato right about now.

"Woah, chill Belpois. What if I said I could, oh I don't know, help you win her over?" She asked a smile spreading across her face.

"What how?" I asked, probably sounding a bit too eager, but hey, it was an offer that doesn't come around too often, and I was definitely interested.

"I promise you I can turn you popular. I mean I did it with William. Aelita will love you trust me. She's into technology, all you've got to do is dress a little bit different, and stop using huge words when you speak to her. Oh, and be less shy. She's not into that." She said. I was offended. I'm not that bad, sure I have a little bit of friends, but I like who I am, I think. Then, there was Aelita though, I wanted a chance with her more than I wanted the new edition of the Albert Einstein poster I had on my wall. Maybe I'd give it a chance. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?

"What will I owe you if I accept?" I asked, a bit curious on what her terms would be.

"Nothing at all. Just the satisfaction of being able to help someone other than my William." She answered, a huge grin spreading across her face, it almost made her seem somewhat approachable.

"Um, fine, but I get to back down if I don't like something?" I asked, sure that I had just made a deal with the devil, but hey it was for love. I just hope I don't end up dead or something.

Sissi POV:

"Of course you do." I couldn't believe it was this easy. I thought the little nerd would put up a fight. I basically insulted who he is, but I guess love does make people blind.

"Okay then I agree."

"Sweet. We'll be meeting in my room after cheer practice kay? Bring a notebook, you're taking notes. Popularity class begins tomorrow at 7:30 and you're smart so I'm sure you'll be done and Aelita will be at you're feet in less than a month!" I finished, I've got to admit, the kids got a great smile, it was hilarious watching him blush.

"I uhh, okay." He finished. He was still as red as a tomato.

"Kay see ya Belpois. I've got to go." I ran out, not even waiting for him to answer. I hadn't seen my William all day. He must've had practice right after school. I mean he's always one to call me at least, unless we're arguing. I don't understand why he's in such a rush to go all the way, we're just sixteen, and honestly I feel like it's way too soon. I don't even know if I love him, they say you'll know cause you'll feel "it", but I just don't think I have.

William POV:

I couldn't believe how much girls wanted me. Sissi had practically made me a god to these girls. All the freshmen wanted me, heck even the senior girls. Half of Sissi's friends wanted me too, especially Aelita. Man did I like making out with her, she's got a great body, a cute face, she even taught me how to kiss. Now that's a woman.

"William why'd you stop moving your lips? Are we going to have to practice how to kiss again?" Aelita asked, she looked adorable. Too bad she wasn't as hot as Sissi, but hey if I'm getting some with her, I guess it'd have to do for now, especially since Sissi's trying to play off being a saint.

"Sorry babe, I was just thinking. Anyways where were we?" Just as I was about to kiss her, of course Sissi called.

"Hey gorgeous what's up?" I asked, earning a punch from Aelita.

"Hang up." Aelita whispered.

"Babe where are you I haven't seen you all day. Aelita's not answering, you think you can come see me, I miss you." I rolled my eyes, I was tired of her only seeing me when she was bored. No, not this time, I was busy, besides I know if I go we're just going to argue about her wanting to take it slow.

"Sorry I can't I'm in town. I came to grab a bite since Aelita told me you were going to study with Belpois. I love you though, I got to go, my phones about to hang up." I quickly hung up and looked at Aelita.

"I love you? I thought you loved me? When are you going to leave her? You said you and I would be together by Prom, that's a month from now." Aelita whined.

"Shut up and kiss me." I swiftly pulled her into my arms and kissed her. She just giggled, and I knew all was forgiven, at least for now.

Sissi POV:

"Of course you don't have time for me." I said to myself. It was the same as always. When I wanted to see him he couldn't, when he wanted to see me I couldn't. It wasn't like this at first. Now it's like, he doesn't even want to see me. Hopefully things will go back to normal once football and cheer are over, I don't think we can go on like this and I seriously don't want to be alone, especially not once I win prom queen.


	3. Chapter 3

Updates will be sooner now that these hectic weeks are over I promise :p

Tell me what you think(:

* * *

Jeremy's POV:

The day seemed to be moving by so slow. It was barely six and I was anxious to meet with Sissi. I wonder why she picked me. Maybe Aelita thinks I'm cute. No that's a crazy thought.

"Hey Einstein, can I borrow your computer?" Odd asked, barging into my room as always.

"I guess so, I'll be at the library." I really didn't want to be in the room while Odd fiddled with his music, or well, what he called music.

Sissi's POV:

"C'mon Sissi, you're captain! You should be leading us don't you think?" Aelita complained, she was such a pain lately.

"I'm just not feeling it okay? You can lead them today, I'm going to my dorm, I feel horrible." I walked away leaving her confused, but I just couldn't be there, I needed a friend, someone to talk too, and honestly I hated talking to her about William because she seemed so fake. I guess that's what I get for focusing on appearances. Great, all I wanted was to be alone and there was William in sight.

"Hey gorgeous!" William yelled, running towards me. Well at least he's being his usual self today.

"Hi handsome." I smiled, I wasn't too happy about seeing him, I was still a bit upset about yesterday, who could be more important than me because I'm darn sure he wasn't out eating on his own.

"You want to do something tonight? I don't have practice, and I see you're not at practice." He asked me, he was trying out his dazzling smile, but that wasn't working on me, at least not today.

"Who were you eating with last night?" I asked, knowing him he'd probably say no one.

"By myself. Why?" Of course he was by his self, that's why he didn't just tell me to meet up with him right.

"Why didn't you tell me where you were at so I could join you?"

"I uhh, didn't want you walking around so late princess, what if someone tried something funny." Smooth William. I'm still not buying it though, he stuttered, that's a sign of a liar.

"I guess. Anyways, I can't, I'm meeting up with Belpois again. Have fun with yourself again tonight, whoever that is." I answered sarcastically as I walked away. I've got to admit the look on his face was ridiculous, his own mother wouldn't believe this lie.

"If it's what you want, don't complain tomorrow about me not taking you out!" He yelled after me. I'm sure people stared as I walked by, but I could honestly care less. I'm so tired of all this mess. I can't leave him though, the most popular girl has to be with the most popular guy. It's like the circle of life, duh Sissi. Or, at least I tried to convince myself it was.

Jeremy's POV:

It was finally 6:59. I'm excited, I wonder what she'll teach me. I wonder if it'll even work. Of course it will, she's Sissi, after all, she changed William and he was once one of… me, I guess you could say. I guess I should knock, it is 7 sharp.

After three knocks she finally came to the door. "Hey Sissi." I greeted, something was off about her today, she seemed, different.

"Oh Belpois, I completely forgot! Sorry my room's a mess." She answered, she didn't talk as high pitched and excited as usual, either something was up, or she was attempting to seem, "teacher like". Then again, I could truly care less, I was here for Aelita after all, wasn't I?

"It's fine." I answered; it truly was a mess though. Clothes, makeup and hair products everywhere, I had never been surer than I was today, that someday Sissi will be the reason for the depletion of the ozone layer. What caught me by surprise though was the fact that when I walked towards the chair I stepped on a math test that sure enough, had 100% written across the top of it. How could this be, Sissy getting an A? What's next, Odd graduating with honors?

"Yes Jeremy that paper is my quiz and no, I didn't cheat." She obviously saw me staring at the paper in utter shock.

"No I, I didn't think you cheated." I answered nervously.

"Right, but that's not why you're here. You're here because of Aelita right? Well first of all you good at any sport or got any talents?" She asked bluntly. I hope I didn't get her mad with the whole quiz incident or else I'll never be with Aelita.

"I'm terrible at sports, and pretty much anything that doesn't have to do with intelligence." I really was a failure.

Sissi's POV:

Boy is this kid a loser. "C'mon don't say that, you've got to be good at something!" I tried to sound as encouraging as possible because oddly enough, the kid seemed nice and I did want to help him.

"I well, I know how to play the guitar." He answered nervously. This is great, why didn't he start off with this.

"What! No way! Girls love a guy that can play an instrument! Can you sing?" I asked, apparently too eager because he seemed scared.

"I don't know, but I can't even talk to her, how do you expect that I'll be able to sing to her?" The kid had a point he was a total nerd, poor little guy.

"Don't worry that's what I'm here for! First off though, we've got to do something about how you come off to people."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that sometimes, without even meaning it, you're rude Jeremy."

Jeremy's POV:

ME? RUDE? Who did she think she was calling me rude? Half of the school thought she herself was cruel.

"I am not rude." I replied bluntly.

"Oh really, shall we recall what happened last week in math?" She countered.

_Flashback:_

"_Umm Jeremy, I've been trying to solve this but I can't get the answer on the back of the book, you think you can look over my work?" Theo asked._

"_I suppose so." Jeremy looked over the problem when he realized it was completely wrong. He couldn't believe how simple the problem was for him to be making such dumb mistakes. "Okay first off, the problem is solved with law of Sines, and second of all, 11x11 is obviously 121 not 122. This is simple, maybe you should focus on taking notes, instead of getting girl's numbers." _

"_Jeeez chill. Last time I ask you for help." Theo answered before walking back to his desk humiliated at the scene Jeremy had just caused._

Sissi was right. I'm a complete jerk. "Okay I am a tad rude. It simply amazes me when students who have the resources to learn and prosper don't take full advantage of them and slack off because they're used to getting anything they want from others, or as you guys calls us, nerds."

Sissi's POV:

I'm not going to lie, the way Jeremy put it, and he's got a point. We do expect to get anything we ask for, I know we do, I do it all the time.

"Well when you put it that way I guess I see your point, but you've got to lay off the attitude. Be more relaxed, more chill."

"What do you mean?" He asked me, confusion was evident in his tone.

"Okay I've got it, tomorrow we're sitting together in English and you're going to practice what I tell you to do right now okay?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't reject the plan.

"Um, okay, but you need to explain to me what you mean by more chill." He asked. Poor guy he was still so confused it was almost adorable.

"Just listen to me. You won't regret it, I swear." I winked as I finished, as expected, all I got back was a bright red face staring at me in utter confusion.

"All right ready for scenario one?" I asked, and all he did was nod. It was already 8 and we were barely beginning the transition to a much cooler Jeremy. All I hope is that he actually does what I tell him to do tomorrow because I am not wasting my time practicing different scenarios with him just so he acts like his usual nerdy self.


	4. Chapter 4

If you guys like it, please review, or follow it would be much appreciated:)

* * *

Sissi's POV:

I woke up a tad bit too excited today. I was finally going to see what effect yesterday's lesson had on the genius. I was early to class too, I couldn't help it though, I had to get someone to go up to him and ask him a question, but who would be brave enough, who?

"Hey Sissi!" An excited voice called behind me, as I turned I realized it was none other than Emily. Bingo! She's crazed about me anyways, might as well take advantage.

"Oh hi Emily, you look gorgeous today." Wow, I hate to admit but I was a great liar, maybe I should take up acting, I mean let's face it, she was hideous. Not to mention, she should really get contacts because those glasses were contributing to her ugly face.

"You know my name? And wow thank you so much it means a lot coming from you!" I've got her right where I want her now. That kind of touched me though, she values my opinion so much, it almost made me wish I hadn't just trashed her in my mind.

"Of course I know your name we've been in class together. Listen, you think you could do me a huge favor today?"

"Yes Sissi anything for you!" She responded a bit too eager.

"Okay, well when Mrs. Martin tells us to continue our lessons, I want you to ask Jeremy for help on any of the questions you want." Her eyes showed horror as I finished telling her, and I could only imagine why.

"I , he's going to insult me." She finished a bit embarrassed.

"I promise you he won't and if he does I'll put him back in his place." I smiled genuinely at her, she wasn't all that bad, she was just a nerd like Jeremy.

"Okay then Sissi. I'll do it." She smiled and walked off to her seat. Everyone began to file in and Belpois was nowhere in sight. Finally I saw him come in a motioned for him to sit in the empty seat by me.

Jeremy's POV:

I walked in and Sissi was motioning for me to sit with her. I've got to admit, it felt nice to sit with someone because they wanted you too, not just because it was the only seat where you wouldn't get insulted.

"Hi Sissi." I greeted as I sat down, more out of courtesy than anything. Everyone was staring at us, but she seemed so unaffected by it. Of course she was, she was used to the attention. What surprised me though was that she didn't seem to care what people would say about her sitting with me, that actually even impressed me.

"Hey Belpois, I hope you remember what you learned yesterday just in case." She replied. I simply nodded, I knew that was the only reason she'd ever even look at me for. I looked towards the board and realized Aelita was staring at me, she simply smiled at me. I couldn't believe it, she noticed me, I hadn't even changed my image yet and she already began noticing me. Sissi truly does work wonders, I thought to myself as I look at her, she caught me staring and simply smiled. Maybe she isn't as cruel as everyone says she is.

William's POV:

Ugh why couldn't Mrs. Hertz just shut up so I could focus on my lab partner? I can't focus anyways with her by me. Man if Aelita and Sissi could read minds I'd be dead, but I just couldn't help it, Yumi Ishiyama was beautiful.

"Hey Yumi, are you going to Prom?" I whispered hoping Mrs. Hertz wouldn't hear me.

"I don't know, it's our senior year so I think I should but who knows." She answered, a radiant smile spreading across her face.

"Oh, no one's asked you? That's crazy you're gorgeous."

"Thank you." She replied a bit flushed. I was about to keep flirting with her when I felt my phone vibrate, probably Sissi apologizing I figured, but to my surprise that was not the case at all. I couldn't believe what the message said:

'_Hey William, how's it feel to be replaced by someone so beneath you?(; _

_-Aelita.3 '_

What was she talking about she couldn't possibly mean Belpois, but then again, the image she sent along with the text was in fact of Sissi sitting with him in class. What was going on with that girl, she must be dreaming to think she can leave me for him, no way was I losing my spot at the top of the food chain, sorry Yumi, Aelita, you guys are gorgeous but I can't leave Sissi, at least not until after prom when I win prom king with her.

Jeremy's POV:

"Okay class with that said, you can now freely finish your lessons. I'll be at my seat reading if any of you have questions." Mrs. Martin finished making her way slowly to her seat. Boy could that lady talk.

I began working on my worksheet and I couldn't believe it, this stuff was so simple even Kiwi could understand it. What idiot would need help on this worksheet?

"Uhh, hi Jeremy, can you help me on question five?" Emily asked me, apparently I stand corrected and there are idiots here.

I was about to reply when I looked at Sissi, she stared at me expectantly. Of course, I had to be "chill".

"Sure thing, all it's asking for is textual evidence, any quote should do it." I finished smiling at her, all she did was blush and I was in utter shock. I, Jeremy Belpois made a girl blush? Sissi was witch, she had to be!

"Thank you." She giggled.

"No prob babe." I replied as smoothly as possible.

"I don't know what's going on with you but I sure do I like you a lot more now." She winked as she walked back to her seat. Now it was my turn to blush, I looked at Sissi and she was giggling, obviously at me. I couldn't look that funny could I?

"Belpois you were great!" She congratulated me, for the first time since we had met I felt her smile was genuine.

"Couldn't have done it without you… babe." I replied laughing a bit at how much adding babe after a sentence could change it. Obviously she caught on to my joke because she was laughing as well.

"Okay then, I'll see you tonight at seven, we're going to keep at this and next Monday we're going to go shopping for your new image so you can rock it for a couple of days before you ask Aelita to prom… babe." She giggled as she walked off at the sound of the bell.

* * *

Jeremy's POV:

The week went by almost at the blink of an eye, it was Sunday already and I had been spending a lot of time with Sissi, learning of course, but I still believe that we're actually friends now. I feel like she's truly being honest with me, and she really isn't the monster everyone says she is. She's just always under a lot of stress I guess you could say, this life style sure doesn't seem easy and I haven't even officially become cool. It's finally seven I guess I should get going to Sissi's.

"Hey Jeremy, you want to go with Ulrich and I to the ice cream shop, well I think Yumi's coming too knowing this guy." Odd winked and Ulrich shoved him blushing furiously. It's quite ironic how most girls want him, yet he can't make a move on a girl he's got feelings for.

"I can't, I've got to go to Sissi's." I smiled; I really was looking forward to hanging out with her, to get to Aelita of course.

"You're always with Sissi. When are you going to have time for us? Besides, I thought it was Aelita you liked why haven't you talked to her?" Ulrich asked.

They were right, when was I going to make a move on Aelita, I guess I should better ask Sissi when I see her today.

"It is Aelita I like! Sissi's simply prepping me, I'm going to change my style tomorrow, maybe I'll even ask her on a date, and we can go out on Wednesday?" Jeremy asked them.

"Sure thing bud, I'm sure once you're set with Aelita you'll have time for us again anyways." Odd smiled and Ulrich simply nodded.

"Right, well I'll see you guys tomorrow or I'm going to be late." I took off as fast as I could but I heard them whispering and felt myself blush, they were crazy, there was no way.

"He's totally flipped for her." Ulrich quietly told Odd.

"Mhhm." Odd agreed.

Sissi's POV:

"Sissi c'mon, we're already making out, I know you want to as bad as I do." William begged tugging on my shirt. I hate it when he gets so insistent.

"William can you please stop, I told you no."

"I'm tired of this game Sissi. Why do you invite me to your room, or insist we go to my room if you're just going to back down. You know you even inviting me to your room leads to this." William shouted in frustration.

"William, you should know by now that I'm not easy, we haven't been together that long and honestly this makes me feel like you don't love me." I hated when he did this, how dare he try to turn this around so I'm the one feeling bad. I didn't want to show it, but he hurt my feelings.

"Sissi, honestly you're the most popular girl at school, you can fool me, I'm sure I'm not your first. At least that's not what I've heard."

How dare he! I slapped him with all my strength and he looked mad.

"Why'd you hit me, what's wrong with you?" He screamed at me.

"Get out of my room now!" I yelled back, getting up to open the door.

"Really Sissi? I didn't mean it I'm so sorry." He apologized but I just wasn't buying it.

"Get out." I simply said and he was gone. I sighed, I let the tears drop down from my watery eyes, but just as I was about to close the door someone stopped it. It was Jeremy and by the look on his face, I'm sure he heard everything. I was embarrassed so I ran to my bed a placed a pillow over my face as I sat at the corner of the room.

Jeremy's POV:

What a scumbag. I can't believe Sissi puts up with this jerk. I'd never seen her so vulnerable, and I never thought I could have so much anger, all I wanted to do was go up to William and punch him right in the face. Let's face it though, that would end bad. I can't understand why I care so much, I guess it's because she's my friend now, at least I think she is.

I slowly approached her and took a seat next to her on the floor, her head was still buried in the pillow. I finally got the courage to speak. "Sissi listen, William's a jerk, don't listen to him, you deserve better." I wasn't good at this whole comforting thing but I must've said the right thing since she looked up at me. What happened next I would've never expected in a million years, she wrapped her arms around me and continued crying, I didn't have the heart to push her away because honestly this didn't feel wrong at all. It felt warm. Besides, she was helping me with Aelita so the least I coul do is let her comfort herself, and help comfort her as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Tell me what you think(:

* * *

Sissi's POV:

I don't know how long I've been crying now, but I've got the biggest headache. Honestly I don't know what I would've done if Belpois hadn't come over and I was alone. I decided enough was enough; he shouldn't be seeing me this week, especially not with my love life when I'm promising to get his started.

"Alright Belpois," I said finally letting go, in an attempt to ignore the lack of warmth I began to wipe the tears off my face, "Sorry I couldn't teach you anything, but we're still up to change up your style tomorrow right?"

"Of course," He smiled and helped wipe tears off my face. "Sissi, can I ask you something?" Not knowing what to expect I simply nodded. "Why are you with him? You can pretty much have anyone else you want."

I was taken aback by the question; I mean Belpois was complementing me? What was up with everyone today? "I well, it's the way it's supposed to be, he's the most popular guy and I'm the most popular girl, it's like the circle of life. There's no other choice."

Jeremy simply nodded and got to his feet to leave. Right before he left though, he turned back to look at me one last time. "There's always another choice Sissi, it's not the way it's supposed to be you deserve to be happy." With that, he was gone. His words kept echoing through my mind, maybe he was right.

* * *

Jeremy's POV:

I was walking back towards my dorm when I ran into Aelita. I figured I might as well talk to her if I was planning on asking her out tomorrow because that was what I wanted, right?

"Hey Jeremy." She greeted, a sweet smile spreading across her face, she'd beat me to the punch.

"Hi Aelita." I greeted as cool as possible.

"So there's this movie I've been dying to see, you think we could go watch it together?" I was shocked, did Aelita Stones just ask me, nerdy Jeremy Belpois out? Has this world gone mad?

"I , uhh, yeah, I'd love too, how's Tuesday?" I attempted to sound calm, but I'm sure I miserably failed. I had to wait until Tuesday though, Sissi and I had plans already and I couldn't just dis her, we were friends.

She seemed to frown a bit, but then smiled, "I can't Tuesday, but how about Friday?" I simply nodded and she lightly kissed my cheek then walked right past me. I didn't understand why she was walking by the boys' dorms this late, but decided to ignore it. I had finally gotten a date with the girl of my dreams, and it was then that I realized I had no idea how to act during a date. Luckily she had postponed until Friday; that gave Sissi enough time to teach me.

* * *

William's POV:

I couldn't believe how much I had messed up tonight. First I had basically called my girlfriend a slut, and then Aelita, I upset her so much she told me she was going to ask Belpois out. Why can't she understand that it's just not convenient to leave Sissi at this point? There goes my life. I don't know how, but I was going to get both Sissi and Aelita back.

* * *

Sissi's POV:

I didn't sleep at all last night. Jeremy's words had really gotten to me, maybe he was right. Everyone deserved to be happy and I'd never be happy attempting to please people's image of myself. Heck I could ask anyone I want out, maybe I'll even ask Belpois out, I mean we're friends already, who says we can't be more than that? No, what am I thinking, I'm helping him get Aelita, besides I don't even like him that way, I think.

The bell finally rang signaling the end of the school day, and I decided to skip out on practice since Monday was just conditioning. Besides, I needed all the time possible if I was going to shop for outfits cool enough for Jeremy.

"Sissi!" An excited voice called me; it was none other than Jeremy.

"Hey Belpois, you in a hurry?" I asked giggling at him catching his breath from running across campus to meet me.

"Actually yes! I've got some great news; Aelita asked me out last night, she wants to watch some movie on Friday." He smiled triumphantly; I don't know how exactly I was feeling. I was excited for him, but at the same time, it bothered me a bit. Maybe it's just the thought of losing my best friend because that's what he was to me now, someone I could count on.

"That's great!" I cheered with him. "We'd better get a move on then to find the perfect clothing and then I could prep you on Thursday for the date?" I suggested.

"Sounds great." He smiled, "Let's get a move on." I had to admit, I was becoming quite fond of his company, maybe we could hang out after he's with Aelita, as friends of course, I mean Aelita and William hang out all the time.

* * *

Jeremy's POV:

The trip to the mall seemed short, despite walking in the heat. Now that we were friends, the time I spent with her seemed to go by so fast. We actually had fun together now, and she wasn't as shallow and superficial as I thought she was. I even discovered that she was quite good at math, her g.p.a in fact, was a 3.8, that's pretty good considering her father stuck her in most of my classes being the principal and all.

"Jeremy?" Sissi spoke breaking me out of my thoughts. "Here try this on?" She asked.

I looked at what she was holding, some white Nikes, jeans, and a plain white V-neck, not really my style but I figured, why not? When I looked at myself in the mirror, I couldn't believe how different I looked. I walked out hoping Sissi thought it was a step up from my usual attire, and the look on her face was priceless. Her face went from a jaw dropped, eyes wide open expression, to an excited smile. Obviously she agreed.

"You look amazing Belpois!" She exclaimed, I've got to admit, that made me feel a whole lot better.

"Thanks Sissi." I smiled.

I tried countless different clothes on. Some I liked others I hated. Finally I came out with enough clothes for a year and decided it was time for a little fun. "Sissi, want to play a game?"

"Sure Belpois, what is it?" She asked, a curious expression replacing her smile.

"Now that I've got my attire, how about you try on 'nerdy' clothes, there's a bunch of glasses here, might as well have some fun." I suggested, I was really hoping she agrees.

"Okay, it's on, I'll try anything you tell me too, and then we'll go for a bite because I'm getting pretty hungry." She smiled and I was already choosing.

I couldn't help but chuckle every time she came out with a different outfit. She didn't look bad; it's just, seeing her act so silly and not as perfect as usual was great. It amused me, and I had honestly never thought she was as beautiful as I did today. Wait, what am I thinking, I'm about to go out with her best friend, I can't be thinking this. Well, I'm sure it's nothing, I'm into Aelita and Sissi and I are like best friends as well now, I guess there's nothing wrong with complimenting your best friend.

"Okay Jeremy, I'm starving, let's go catch a bite." She smiled and I sighed, I really was enjoying myself, but I was starving too.

"Right, I know this great burger place down the street, they sell the best ice cream as well." I suggested.

"Well what are you waiting for, lead the way." She really was hungry.

* * *

I watched her eat, she wasn't eating like she usually did in the cafeteria, there was no delicacy in her bites. I guess robot Sissi is gone.

"So tell me about yourself?" She asked breaking the silence.

I wasn't sure what exactly to say, so I said everything that came to my mind. "Well both of my parents are from France, as well as I am. I've always been told I'm some sort of prodigy, but never taken it to heart simply because I hate being picked on, I've never had a girlfriend, never been on a date, I've never even held hands with any female other than my mother and possibly my grandma. I hate being used, and lied too. I moved to Kadic because I was bullied for being so smart. I spent about two years of my school life eating lunch at a dumpster because one day I sat at a table that was apparently reserved for the populars. I never tell anyone that because I'm embarrassed and ashamed. I only open up to people I trust. I sing when I'm depressed, so yes I can sing but I refuse to in public, it'd have to be something pretty big or important to me for me to expose myself that way. Never thought in a million years you and I would be friends but here we are now." I finished waiting for her expression, a genuine smile spread across her face and I felt comfortable, a sure sign we were close.

"Thank you." Was all she said, I figured it was now or never.

"You want to tell me about yourself?" She nodded and began.

"Let's see, my mother passed away when I was seven in a car accident, but she also went to kadic and won prom queen all the time, that's why it's my main goal every year. She was also cheer captain, which is why I do it. She'd always tell me one day I'd be just like her. The reason I wear pants under my skirt is because I've got a pretty big scar on my thigh from the accident, that's part of the reason my cheer skirt isn't as short as all the others. I decided one day that I was going to be popular because I was tired of being called a nerd. I get 3.8's on purpose because I'm way too embarrassed to get a higher g.p.a and I know that that's average. I honestly don't feel like I have any real friends other than you. The others just use me because my daddy's the principal or because I'm popular and have money. I hate being thought of as cruel, shallow, easy etc. Speaking in all honesty, I'm the one that notified father about the younger kids being bullied but I told him to keep it anonymous because I didn't want to be seen as a rat or a traitor to my so called friends. I've always thought one day, I would meet someone that saw the real me and absolutely adored it." She finished a sad smile spreading across her face, she looked so vulnerable.

"I know the real you, and I absolutely love who you are." I smiled, I meant it, she was such a good person, with so many great qualities.

Sissi's POV:

All I could do was smile, he really was a great friend.

"We'd better start heading home, remember to wear your new outfits now, I can't meet with you to practice for the date until Thursday since we've got cheer competitions Tuesday and Wednesday, but I'm sure you don't need much training, being yourself should do it." I had never meant anything more than I meant that, he was a great guy, Aelita would be pleased.

"Thanks." He smiled and paid the bill.

"That wasn't necessary, you I've got money."

"I know, but I wanted too, c'mon let's head home before curfew, and before it gets dark outside and someone attempts to steal our clothes." I simply nodded and continued to walk home with my friend. I was touched that he'd shared this with me, and honestly at this moment, there was no one else's company I rather have than his. I'd never felt as close to anyone as I did him.


	6. Chapter 6

R&R please , enjoy:D

* * *

Jeremy's POV:

I woke up the next morning feeling nervous. Sissi wasn't going to be with me on my first day as a "new Jeremy". I wonder what everyone would say, hopefully no one picks on me without her here. I looked at the time, it was 7:40, I should probably change and head to class.

I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror, I was wearing my new clothes, my hair spiked up in a fohawk like Sissi suggested and my contacts; boy I had to admit I looked good. Here goes nothing, I thought as I walked towards class.

"Oh my gosh, Belpois is that you?" A petite blonde came up to me.

"Um yeah. Jeremy, nice to meet you." I simply replied, I had no idea who she was, but she was adorable.

"Oh, right I'm Sarah, I don't know what brought this change but here's my number call me sometime." She smiled as she handed me a small paper with her number on it and walked away.

"Thanks!" I yelled behind her. I kept walking towards class when suddenly William and his friends stopped me.

"Yo Belpois, how about lunch today? You're going out with my girl's best friend now, might as well start hanging with our people." William simply stated, I don't know why, but I didn't like him very much, all I could do was agree though. I wanted to be well liked for when Aelita and I go steady.

"Sure." I replied as I heard the bell. Shoot I was going to be late for Ms. Hertz's class. I ran full speed and as I opened the door, the whole class's jaw dropped, including Ms. Hertz's.

"When did we get a new student?" Ms. Hertz attempted to joke around, but I didn't think it was funny. I took a seat in the back and every single girl there couldn't keep their eyes off me. What surprised me the most was that I wasn't blushing or even nervous, I just felt lonely without Sissi with me, I didn't even have anyone to be excited with over everything that's happened.

* * *

Sissi's POV:

Finally competitions were over, I'm so tired, I hardly made it to my room, and unfortunately I shared it with Aelita. I don't know what it was, but honestly, I couldn't even tolerate her lately, she was just so shallow. The whole way here all she talked about was how gorgeous she was and how much guys wanted to go to prom with her.

"Hey Sissi get out of bed, let's go look for guys. You and William are pretty much over anyways, judging by what you told me." She winked as she finished applying the last of her makeup.

"I don't really feel up to it." I answered coldly, what kind of friend is that, "Besides don't you like Jeremy?"

"Ehh, he's cute. I actually give you props, I mean you did change him, he's more human now, not such a freak." I don't know what came over me, but it made me so mad to hear her talk about him that way.

"He's always been human." I shot back rudely.

"Yeah a human that's been all over me. I've got him wrapped around my finger pretty much." She smirked, I think she was enjoying my reactions.

"Whatever." I replied reaching for my phone. I smiled as I unlocked it and saw I had a message from Jeremy.

_Good luck today Sissi. You'll do great I'm sure. _

_Miss you already, it's not the same without you in class._

_Let me know how you did._

_-Jeremy(:_

I smiled, I missed him too, so much.

"You know by the way you're talking about him, it seems to me like you're into him. Might I remind you he's mine. He has been from the start." Who did she think she was, he wasn't an object, man if Jeremy knew this side of her he'd never be so into her.

"I'M NOT! He's simply my best friend, that's all. He's not an object, just because he wants you now doesn't mean he's yours. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go reply to him because he texted me. Did he text you?" I smirked as she crossed her arms seeming annoyed. "Didn't think so." I went to the balcony and began texting. It was seven, the time we would've met up at anyways, all I hope is that he had a great day and nobody gave him a hard time without me there.

* * *

Jeremy's POV:

"Nice Belpois! You're not terrible at football after all." William complimented as I caught the football he threw at me.

"Thanks." I smiled as I felt my phone vibrate, I was pretty sure it was Sissi since I really didn't text anyone else.

_Thanks Jeremy. It went pretty good, I think we're in first. (:_

_I miss you tons too! How was your day? Break any hearts? Lol._

_Hope nobody gave you a rough time while I was gone._

_-Sissi3_

I was about to text back when William came towards me.

"Belpois can we talk, man to man?" He asked, a bit too serious. I simply nodded and he continued.

"I want Sissi back, you're close to her, what should I do? She's gorgeous, pretty much my ticket to popularity and I'm trying to hit that." I was disgusted, all he wanted was her body and popularity. Typical popular idiot that thinks he can get anything he wants. When did he change so much?

I got to my feet and returned his football to him. "I've got to go. Don't count on me for help, honestly you don't deserve Sissi, she's way more than her looks."

"C'mon Belpois, you can't seriously say you're not attracted to her. Besides, it sounds to me like you're into her and might I remind you she's mine." He replied, looking me right in the eyes, a smirk forming over his face.

I don't know why or how I got the courage to speak up but I did. "Sissi's beautiful inside and out. You'd know that if you got to know her. Obviously you're not the one for her, and might I remind you she's not an object." I replied satisfied with the smirk leaving his face. I turned to walk away. All I wanted was to call her and let her know, but I didn't want to be the one to ruin her prom. Ultimately, I sighed as I texted her back, I knew what I had to do.

* * *

Sissi's POV:

The view was beautiful, but I was so tired, I decided maybe I should go back to bed when suddenly my phone vibrated.

_Sissi can I call you? I need to talk to you._

_-Jeremy._

I sighed as I dialed his number, great bad news.

"Hello." Jeremy answered.

"What is it Jeremy, did anyone do anything to you?"

"Listen Sissi, I know you and William aren't together as of now, but I, I was hanging out with him and well he told me he wants you back because of your body and popularity pretty much. I'm not good at breaking news like this but I thought you should know."

I sighed, I guess I should've seen that coming. "Thanks for telling me Jeremy. You're a good friend."

"No problem Sissi. On a happier subject, I got about ten girls' numbers today!" I laughed, he seemed so excited, it was adorable.

"Really how did that go? Make new friends? What about your style, what'd people say?"

* * *

Jeremy's POV:

I looked at the time, it was one in the morning already, Sissi and I had been on the phone for about five or six hours now talking about the silliest things. I knew tomorrow would be horrible since I'd probably fall asleep in every single class but that's not why I decided I should hang up. I didn't want her to get hurt because of me.

"Sissi, as much as I enjoy talking to you I think you should go to bed. I don't want you to miss a back flip or something."

"You're right, I didn't realize it was so late, I'm only going to get about five hours of sleep. I guess I'll see you Thursday Jeremy." I sighed, I didn't want to wait until Thursday to see her.

"I suppose so, good luck tomorrow."

"You too."

"Goodnight Sissi."

"Night Belpois."

I smiled, this is the way my nights should go every night, ending my day with a smile on my face all because of my best friend. As I laid in bed, Aelita came to my mind. I don't understand why I didn't call her. I mean she was the one I was into, the whole reason I even talked to Sissi right?

* * *

Sissi's POV:

_"Sissi I'm so glad you're back at Kadic I've missed you so much." I smiled as I heard those words. _

_"I missed you too Jeremy." _

_"Don't ever leave me again." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me passionately. _

I woke up almost immediately. What was that all about? I can't believe I just dreamed that. I guess this cheer competition exhausted me more than I thought. I looked out the bus windows and realized that we were about to pull up at Kadic. It was finally Thursday, the competition went great, we barely won, but I'll take it. I guess I should've focused on cheer a bit more; maybe we would've done a bit better.

We were finally outside the school, I checked the time and it was barely six in the morning, what was I supposed to for two whole hours? I suppose I could start getting ready and have a really good hair day. However, I really wasn't all that into my hair or my makeup lately. I picked up my belongings and walked towards the bus's exit. I didn't bother waking Aelita up because I honestly didn't want to speak to her after last night. I began making my way down the steps when I heard someone clear their throat quite loudly. I looked up and it was none other than Jeremy. I couldn't help but smile, he was there two whole hours before class just to see me.

He smiled back at me and I jogged towards him. "Here let me help you with your things." He suggested as I gave him one of my bags. We walked towards my dorm catching up on these two days we hadn't seen each other. He told me all about eating with my usual lunch group, and how all the girls wanted to date him. He told me even the teachers thought he looked great. I couldn't help but giggle at his excitement, he seemed like little boy who had just gotten a new toy.

I looked at the time and realized it was already 7:30, I was going to be late if I didn't start getting ready.

"Jeremy as much as I love catching up with you, I've got to get ready for school remember?"

He laughed, I didn't find anything funny so I just raised my eyebrow and crossed my arms expecting to get in on whatever the joke was.

"Sissi, yesterday was the last day of school. We're on spring break, this is always how it is the week before prom." He continued chuckling and I burst into laughter as well.

"Then what are you even doing up? I can't believe prom's two weeks away." He simply sighed sadly and I was a bit confused.

"What's wrong Belpois?" I asked, hoping he'd tell me.

"I just, I really hope that once prom is over we can still hang out. You're pretty much my only real friend. I always felt so left out when I hung out with Ulrich, Yumi, Odd and Sam. They were pretty much couples and I was just there. Besides, they'd always talk about things I didn't even know."

"Jeremy of course we'll still hang out. We can have lunch every other day if you want too, and we'll have class to sit together in."

He sighed again. "Well if I Aelita and I go steady, I won't have much time for you either."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Go steady? Jeremy please tell me that's not how you're asking her out?" I smiled; he was so different, so respectful it was adorable. "Anyways, if you and Aelita go steady we can all hang out, she'd hang with William and I all the time."

He laughed. "I guess going steady is old fashioned, but okay, I'm glad I won't lose you. Now tell me about your competitions while we eat breakfast?"

I simply nodded in agreement happy to be walking off to the cafeteria with my best friend.


	7. Chapter 7

I know it's been a while. R&R! Should be updating Never too late either today or tomorrow :)

* * *

Sissi's POV:

I woke up and looked at the time. It was seven p.m and I had promised Jeremy I'd help him out at seven thirty after he walked me back to my dorm so I could catch up on my sleep. Great, now I had no time to get ready. Oddly enough, I didn't mind, I didn't feel the need to dress up to make him accept me because I knew he cared about me not my looks. I smiled at the thought as I began to change out of my night clothes, I decided I wouldn't do my hair nor makeup. I really was genuinely grateful for someone like Jeremy in my life.

Jeremy's POV:

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the arcade with us?" Odd asked for what seemed like the thousandth time that night.

"No Odd. I'm hanging out with Sissi. Besides, I'm horrible at those games and I'd just be interrupting your double dates like always." I sighed, as I took a seat, Sissi still hadn't called me. I took a glance at Ulrich and couldn't help but chuckle he was bright red.

"It's not a double date." He mumbled.

"Yeah." Odd joined in. "We're all just friends, besides you've never thought you bothered before."

"I have. I just, didn't want to make you guys feel bad for me. I know I was a geek, that's why I was single. Now it's different. I've finally got the girl of my dreams." I quickly responded in an attempt to not make them feel bad.

"Yeah, just make sure you know who it is." Ulrich warned.

"What do you mean?" I asked, I had no idea what they meant.

Ulrich simply sighed and Odd spoke up. "You've been spending a lot of time with Sissi. One might even say you two have a thing."

Sissi and I? Now way, we were simply friends. Two friends helping each other out right? "No."

Odd chuckled.

"You're bright red Einstein." Ulrich chuckled.

"You guys know that the reason I'm talking to her is because of Aelita!" I quickly countered.

"Jeremy, you're with Aelita pretty much so why are you still constantly hanging out with Sissi? Most importantly why wasn't it Aelita you waited for today in the morning?"

Odd was right. I messed up, I should've been waiting for Aelita, and the sad part is, I didn't even feel guilty. "I.." As I was about to speak up I heard a knock at the door. Probably Sissi.

Ulrich reached for the door and smirked back at me. "Hey Delmas." He greeted with that smile of his. I had never told him but I truly envied him. He could have any girl he wanted, yet, he didn't have eyes for anyone but Yumi. He had the perfect relationship any guy wish they had plus the looks, he didn't have to change.

"Hi Ulllrich." She smiled walking in, that same goofy smile every girl gave him.

"Well we'd better get going. Later good buddy." Ulrich grinned as he walked out.

"Behave." Odd giggled as he shut the door behind him.

My friends were idiots. I cleared my throat as I looked at her. She wasn't wearing any makeup and her hair was up in a messy due. Regardless, she looked stunning. "Shall we?"

"We shall." She grinned as she took a seat next to me and began scanning through DVD's she had picked out. "Okay what movie are you going to watch?" She asked.

"I don't remember but I think it's a romance." I sighed, I wasn't as excited as I should be.

"Okay, I've got the notebook. I'll play it and walk you through the steps." She grinned as she inserted the disc.

"Okay." I sighed hoping she wouldn't make me do too much and overwhelm me.

The movie was nearly over and so far Sissi had taught that I had to hold her during sad parts and genuinely smile at her and comfort her on the heartwarming parts. I also realized that Sissi was quite the romantic, getting choked up on the lovey dovey scenes; it was quite adorable might I add. As the credits came in, I looked at her and realized my arm was still around her.

She smiled as she got ready to speak up. "Now, to end the perfect date you look deep into her eyes."

"Like this?" I asked as I did as she told me.

"Mhm. Then you smile and slowly lean in for the kiss." I did as she told me, I stopped about half an inch from her face. My heart was beating fast, and without giving it another thought I let our lips meet. I'm not sure who leaned in if it was her or I. Either way, it didn't feel wrong, I felt an eruption going on in my stomach, not sure if from nerves or happiness. She gently placed her hands in between my hair and I grabbed her waist as I pulled her towards me. Realization seemed to have struck her as I felt her tense up and soon after I did the same. Her expression was unreadable, and we both began to turn a bright red. She cleared her throat and managed to pull out a smile.

"I think you're ready. Good luck." She gave me a quick hug and ran out before I could even answer.

Sissi's POV:

I ran to my room and didn't stop until I got there. I didn't understand what was going on. I think I actually enjoyed the kiss. I'm so stupid. Jeremy doesn't care about me that way, only reason he talks to me is because he wants Aelita. I knew this from the start and now… I can't help but feel maybe he and I were meant to be. I sighed, "No way. He wants Aelita." I went to bed, hoping a good night's rest would clear up my thoughts and emotions.

Jeremy's POV:

It was finally eight. I was walking towards her dorm and I couldn't help but wonder what was up with Sissi. I hadn't spoken to her since, well pretty much our makeout session. I hope she's not mad or upset with me for continuing the kiss. I hope she's okay.

"Hi handsome." Aelita's voice managed to take me out of my train of thought. I smiled as she hugged me.

"Hi gorgeous." I replied and sighed. Lame, I sounded too cheesy. She giggled and pulled me into her dorm. I was confused, until she tossed me on her bed and began to kiss me. I didn't feel the same explosion, or heat in my stomach as with Sissi, but I figured it must've been since it was my first kiss so I wrapped my arms around her and continued the kiss.

Sissi's POV:

I sighed, she was probably all over him enjoying herself right now and I'm here stuck in my dorm. I'm not sure if I'm jealous or not but I don't want her out with him. She's just going to hurt him.

"UUUUGGH!" I yelled out to myself as I paced back and forward in my dorm. Suddenly I heard my phone go off; I ran full speed to get it with the biggest desire for it to be Jeremy. It wasn't, and suddenly I began to regret even reading it.

_Hey Bff3 Date's going great. Thanks for changing Jeremy. _

_Guess I do have a prom date after all. I'm not dropping out _

_of prom queen though. _

_Love Aelita333_

Of course she wasn't dropping out. How stupid could I be? I made up my mind, I was going to look for them and tell Jeremy how I felt, how he made me feel, I wasn't quite sure what it was but this was something I'd never felt before. I wanted him to myself but I didn't want to ruin our friendship. As I was about to take off my phone vibrated once again. It was another text from Aelita. I opened it and immediately dropped my phone to the ground. I felt my throat ache, that feeling you get right before you're about to cry. It was a picture of her and Jeremy kissing in her dorm. Knowing Aelita that wasn't all they were going to do. I dropped onto the edge of my bed but right as I was about to lay down, a knock came to my door. I opened the door, held the tears back and faked my best smile.

"Sissi, can we talk please?" William pleaded with a bouquet of roses in his hand.

I smiled; he'd never bought me roses before. "Sure." I replied as I motioned for him to come in.

Jeremy's POV:

The whole time we kissed I felt no emotion. I don't know why, maybe because I'm inexperienced at this? No, I knew damn right it wasn't because of that. It was because the one I wanted to be with at this very moment was Sissi. Maybe I should've just asked Sissi on a date instead. I don't know what's going on, I've never felt this way, about anyone. I don't know if I love her as a love interest or as a sister. Okay maybe not as a sister, you don't enjoy kisses with your sister that's disgusting. Aelita finally parted from me and got off my lap. I smiled at her, she was beautiful, but was she really the girl I wanted to be with? I was such a hopeless romantic, maybe if I were more like William I'd be happy I have a girl as popular and beautiful as Aelita.

"I'd better get going, it's pretty late and I've got to wake up early tomorrow." I lied, but I was hoping I'd still catch Sissi awake; I had to talk to her.

"Oh, okay. I suppose I'll see you then?" She smiled as if waiting for me to say something.

"Yes, goodnight Aelita." I smiled as I kissed her cheek and ran out.

William's POV:

"So what do you say Sissi, will you take me back?" I smiled as I saw her face light up. I'd been sweet talking her the past hour or so, I think it worked, especially if Aelita did her side of the plan right.

"Okay William, one more chance and that's all." She answered, a huge grin spreading across her face. I walked towards her and wrapped my arms around her. She responded and hugged me right back. I couldn't wait for Jeremy to find out, it would crush his little heart.

"Well Sissi, I'd better get going, I don't want people to think wrong if they see me so late in your dorm." I smiled as genuinely as possible despite my lie. I reached for the door and opened it. I had promised Aelita I'd swing by to go talk to her.

"Wow, how considerate of you William." She replied as she wrapped her arms around me once more. I couldn't resist the temptation and I gently met my lips to hers.

Jeremy's POV:

This was it, one more turn and I'd be at her dorm. She had to know the truth. I stopped as I felt my phone vibrate once more. It was a text from Aelita.

_Jeremy I was wondering….._

_Does this mean we're you know, _

_Going steady?3_

I sighed, I didn't know what I wanted. I can't believe she said going steady, Sissi said nobody said that anymore. I put the phone back in my pocket and jogged down the hall to Sissi's dorm. As I got there I saw her locking lips with William. I must've gasped loudly since they both turned to eye me.

"Hey Belpois! Well babe I'd better get going, goodnight." He gently kissed her once more and took off right past me. I couldn't read Sissi's face but I knew one thing was certain. I would never be with her. If she wanted to be with someone that didn't appreciate her she can go right ahead. I pulled my phone out and texted Aelita back.

"Jeremy I.."

"You're with William? Congrats. I came to tell you what a great time I had with Aelita but I didn't want to interrupt you. Sorry. I'm going to go now, I've got things to do. I hope he really wants YOU now. Not your looks." I saw her pained expression, I hated being so rude because I saw I hurt her feelings but it's the truth. Maybe she is as shallow as I thought so. I ran off to my dorm. I don't know when I'll be able to talk to her again.

Sissi's POV:

I slammed my door shut and fell to my knees. I don't understand what his deal is. He traded spit with Aelita all night and then he comes here and gives me attitude over taking William back. Sure, he told him all those things but he was so sweet today. He really put the effort in, and I think everyone deserves chances at proving themselves. Besides, Jeremy was crazy about Aelita, I could never tell him I'm jealous. No I'm not jealous. I just, don't want Aelita to hurt him, that's all.

William's POV:

That idiot, his face was priceless. When is he going to learn that he can't compete with me? When is anyone going to learn? I knocked on Aelita's door and she quickly pulled me in. I smiled, every girl wanted me, why should she be any different?

"William, I'm going out with Belpois." She informed me a smirk spreading across her face.

"WHAT? Aelita you're mine!" I roared as I pulled her towards me and kissed her. I could feel her giggling but she returned the kiss.

"I know, but you're not leaving you're brat and I need a prom date. I just hope you're ready to lose the title because I'm beating Sissi this year."

I couldn't help but chuckle, did she really believe she could beat Sissi? "Are you serious?"

"Completely. In case you haven't noticed, Jeremy's the new school heartthrob and as his girlfriend well, I think you can see what I mean by now." The smirk still hadn't left her face.

"There's no way in hell I'm letting that scrawny nerd beat me. First I had to worry about Stern and now I have to worry about Jeremy too?" I got up and headed towards the door furious. That was my title, but as I was about to leave Aelita pulled me back.

"Aww c'mon, I'll cheer you up." She winked and I sighed, she always knew how to calm me down. I turned to close the door and heard a gasp. Not paying any attention to it, I turned to Aelita and embraced her.


	8. Chapter 8

Sissi's POV:

It was already Wednesday and Jeremy and I still hadn't talked. I'd spent these past few days all by myself. I'd wanted to text him so many times but I contained the urge. Without him I had no one to talk too, no one to share my thoughts with. The fact that we were on break meant I had more time to think which usually ended with me in a bad mood. I sighed, William hadn't called me since we got back together either, maybe I should take a walk around school and bump into him at practice or something.

Jeremy's POV:

I sighed as I lost to Odd for the hundredth time today. He was just too good at video games. I hadn't been able to talk to Sissi, I was so angry that she didn't appreciate herself. How could she be back with some jerk that doesn't even care about her? How could someone be that superficial and shallow to only care about their image and prom? Maybe Aelita was right though, she warned me that as soon as she was finished making me popular she'd stop talking to me. She probably thinks I'm a loser. Aelita had also told me to watch my back because Sissi would try to ruin me so her and William could win prom king and queen. What a selfish brat.

"Woah Einstein, I'm sorry I beat you no need to get so worked up."

"What are you talking about Odd?"

"You broke my remote."

"What!" I looked down and he was right, I didn't even realize I broke it. "I'm sorry Odd, I'll buy you another one."

"Sure buddy. Ulrich has his own anyways." He smiled, he was a good pal.

"Where is Ulrich anyways?" I asked, I hadn't seen him all day, come to think of it, I hadn't seen him very often this break.

"He's with Juliet." Odd burst into laughter and I quickly followed.

"Are they together yet?"

"I don't know he asked her to prom, but they've basically been together since forever anyways, I never bought that whole good friends and that's all." Odd grinned.

"Neither did I." I agreed.

"So have you talked to Sissi? Or Aelita?"

"No, neither. Sissi probably ditched me already since she's finished, and Aelita I have no idea why she hasn't talked to me." I sighed, I missed Sissi.

"Woah, I thought you and Sissi were like bestfriends?" Odd asked, confusion written across his face, he looked exactly like he did in chemistry last week.

"Well, she got back with William and I, well I was kind of rude."

Odd simply shook his head. "Why do you care, you're with Aelita?"

"I, I don't. I just didn't want him to hurt her." I knew Odd could see right through me because he simply rolled his eyes.

"Listen good buddy, I'm no relationship expert but I know that's not the only reason you went off on Sissi."

"I don't want to talk about it." I replied as I crossed my arms, it made me so angry to think back about what she did.

Sissi's POV:

I had been wandering aimlessly around campus for the longest. Theo told me that William hadn't been to practice all break so where could he be? I sighed as I decided I'd just go check if he was in his dorm. The walk seemed eternal, and when I walked past Jeremy's dorm I was tempted to walk in and confront him, but I didn't. As I was about to knock I heard some giggling in there. A girl's? Who was William in there with and why was she giggling? My anger got the better of me and I barged in without knocking. I couldn't believe it, Aelita and William were on his bed shamelessly making out.

"Sissi I, this isn't what it looks like!" William quickly got up but I was already out the room.

I looked back and saw Aelita run behind me. I couldn't help it and without even thinking about it, I was at Jeremy's dorm banging as loud as possible.

"Sissi? What is it?" He asked, confusion written across his face.

"You need to break up with Aelita. I just caught her and William making out in his room." That was all I managed to say before Aelita came running in.

"Sweetie didn't I tell you she'd try to break us up? She's crazy, that prom queen title is all she wants, can't you see if we break up she'll have the title assured for William and her!" That dirty little liar.

"Jeremy she's lying! I don't care about that stupid title anymore I just don't want this devil to hurt you!"

"See dear. She can't stand the thought of us being together! You believe me right?" She asked extending her arm towards him.

"Jeremy she's lying! Please trust me." I pleaded for him to believe me.

I couldn't believe it, he took her hand in his. "Sissi, please leave I don't know what your deal is, but if it's because of the prom queen title, you're as superficial and shallow as I thought."

"Fine, don't believe me, just don't come crawling back to me when she exposes her true colors." Not giving him a chance to reply I ran off, I don't know where I was going, but I couldn't let him see how much his words and choice had hurt me.

Jeremy's POV:

I sighed, I wanted so much to go run after her, but I wouldn't. I chose Aelita, besides, the nerve to make up such a lie just to win prom queen, I hate her. I can't believe I ever thought she was actually my friend, that she actually cared about me. I turned to face Aelita and she had a smile on her face.

"Thank you for trusting me." She smiled even bigger as she embraced me.

"Of course I trust you, you're my girlfriend." I forced a smile on my face.

"I love you babe."

"I love you too, Aelita." I managed to say weakly. Goodbye Elizabeth Delmas was what came to my mind. My heart was shattered.

Sissi's POV:

I ended up in the forest, under a huge tree. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore. William had been calling for the past hour, but I was done with him, forever. I had never felt as alone as I did right now. Normally I'd go out on campus and every girl would be dying to be my shoulder to cry on, but they really didn't care. They weren't there because of me; they were there because they wanted to be popular. It's sad to one day come to the realization that popularity means nothing, the thing you've strived for the most means nothing because in the end you're alone. I had no friends, no one to comfort me; it was just me and this huge tree. I jumped when I heard footsteps; I didn't know anyone went through the forest.

"Elizabeth is that you? What's wrong?" A familiar voice asked, I turned to see none other than Yumi, the girl I had always been so cruel too because she wasn't as popular as I. Yet, she was so much happier, I mean, she had friends, she had a boy who absolutely worshipped the ground she walked on. Why couldn't I be the cause of someone's happiness? Why couldn't anyone genuinely love me?

"Yes it's me, nothing." I lied, but she saw right through me because the tears quickly began to fall once more.

She came closer and sat by me. I looked at her confused, still crying. "I know we're not the best of friends but if you need someone to talk to, you and can talk to me."

I smiled, why did I despise her so much? Was it because William would always flirt with her, was it because of Ulrich? No it was because I was shallow, conceited, self-absorbed, and what I thought was the most important thing in the world, popular. "Thank you Yumi, I've just had a rough day, and the realization that I'm pretty much alone just hit me.

"Wow, you didn't call me skinny crow." She joked and I laughed. "How do you feel alone when you've so many times repeated you're the most popular girl in the school?"

I sighed, "I guess you could say I learned being popular means nothing when you don't have any friends."

"Well you do now, you've got me, and I'm sure Ulrich, Odd and Sam would be delighted to be friends too."

"Why are you being so nice to me? I've been nothing but cruel to you."

"Because I know how it feels to be alone. It isn't the best feeling out there, and I met great people that helped, now I want to help." She smiled, without even thinking about it I wrapped my arms around her. At first she was tense but then she chuckled and returned the hug.

"Now c'mon, Ulrich just called me to go over, I think we were going to watch movies in Odd's dorm, you want to join us?"

"I'd love to." I Smiled as I got up and followed her, maybe I wasn't as alone as I thought.


End file.
